Story Ideas
by flamelily274
Summary: Good ideas for stories in the Power Rangers archive. They are for your use. Feel free to use any of my ideas.
1. Power Rangers Dino Thunder

**Pairing :** Conner/OC Tommy/KIm Kira/Trent (Optional)

**Summary : **Conner is friends with a girl who helps him grow as a person He has been friends with her since he has saved her from a bully. She becomes the new Dino Thunder Pink Ranger. Both Conner and she love each other but are unsure how the other feels so they hide it. But she holds a secret that neither Conner and she realize. She is the daughter of Tommy and Kim. Kim sent her to the past after she retired as a ranger to protect her from the rangers' enemies. (Either used her ninjetti powers or had Zordon's help before he died.) She sent the letter to try and distance herself from Tommy and there is not a new guy in her life. Kim adopts her after her adoptive parents die in a car accident and her older adoptive brother goes missing in the same accident.

The other Rangers think Tommy is dead due to the island exploding. They would not know he is alive due to Tommy being forgetful and not calling. (Optional)

Conner and OC will have ninjetti powers. (Optional)

Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan and the OC are juniors. (Optional)

Kim becomes the Dino Thunder Rangers new mentor. (Optional)

The other Rangers are unaware of Kim's (adoptive) daughter. They know next to nothing on her life. (Optional)

i.e. Where she lives, Who she is dating

Her adoptive brother that goes missing becomes the new Dino Thunder Green Ranger that either helps them unknowingly or is evil like Trent. (Optional)

Evil Green Ranger - Tommy getting over sins of his past. The OC's reluctance fighting her brother.

Good Green Ranger - The ranger's trusting an unknown person.

* * *

_**This is my idea for a Power Rangers fanfic. I hope you like it and feel free to use it.**_


	2. Power Rangers Jungle Fury

Pairing : Casey/OC Lily/Theo Master Finn/OC (Optional)

Summary : A new girl comes to Jungle Karma Pizza. She came to town to search for an old friend of hers, Casey! She used to be friends with Casey when used to live in Japan due to his parents job. Her mother trained both Casey and her daughter in the way of Pai Zhuq. Later Casey had to leave because his parents' job their was finished but they had promised to keep contact with letters. That was one promise that could not be fulfilled because Casey soon got into an accident that caused him to lose his memory. Though he still received the letters he could not understand them because he could not remember how to speak or read the language anymore. At the same time as the OC's return a new mysterious Pink Ranger arrives. She would often arrive at the battle, help the other rangers and then leave. Casey feels strangely protective of both the Pink Ranger and the OC. But what Casey does not know is both the OC and the Pink Ranger are one in the same. OC's animal spirit is a leopard. OC's mother helped train both Casey and OC in their respective animal spirits and her own personal animal spirit.

* * *

Casey regaining his memory and becoming a better Red Ranger then in the series (Optional)

* * *

OC's mother dating Master Finn (Optional)

* * *

OC's mother and Master Finn's animal spirit are mates. (Optional)

* * *

OC's mother joining the Rangers as a mentor/master to train them/Ranger. (Optional)

* * *

Casey and the OC's animal spirit are mates. (Optional)

Casey could channel OC's animal spirit.

* * *

OC and her mother are from a respectable family/ family trained in the way of Pai Zhuq. (Optional)

`Casey and the OC are secretly engaged.

Due to her family being so powerful, children have to marry young to ensure heirs.

Or her mother noticed her and Casey potentially being mated and created an excuse to ensure that they will always be together to appease her Casey's parents why they should be engaged.

* * *

Casey's family are trained in the way of Pai Zhuq. (Optional)


	3. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive

**Pairing : **All pairings optional. Past Rangers included.

**Summary : **You all thought Mack was the only android Mr. Hartford created. Well, you were wrong. Meet Mack's younger sister, the OC of the story. She is a tech savvy girl who a brilliant mechanic and hacker. She is very much like her brother with her thrill seeking but has a more childlike disposition. Though she is cold to those she meets, once you earned her trust she shows her true personality though it is debatable that she loosened up with prolonged exposure to Mack. Once she finds something she does not know or is curious about something she won't rest until she finds the answer for it. Once she found out her brother became the Red Ranger she hacked into her fathers database and created a morpher, thus becoming the White Operation Overdrive Ranger.

Justin of Turbo Rangers is online friends with the OC (Optional)


	4. Power Rangers SPD

**Pairing : **Sky/Syd Bridge/OC

**Summary : **Have you ever noticed that Sky Tate of the SPD Rangers never said anything of his private life. Nothing was ever known about his past except his father was a past Ranger that died in the line of duty. The truth is Sky is only half an earthling. His mother is an alien whose race has telekinetic powers. Another shocking truth of Sky is that he has a younger sister. In fact his mother's side of the family is of the royal lineage. Sky's sister helps Bridge control his psychic powers and they grow closer because of that. His sister is a Power Ranger due to a morpher that belongs to the royal family and Sky also owns a morpher that belongs to the royal family.


	5. Power Rangers Mystic Force

**Pairing : **OFC/OMC NIck/Maddison

**Summary : **While Nick is the most famous of Udonna's children, but there is one that tends to be forgotten. The truth is that Nick has a twin sister that was still left with Udonna. Udonna had never told her the truth of their family, that she has a brother that is missing, but she knows that she is missing something. The void that she felt eventually became too much. She eventually became cold to all but a select few. When Nick came to Briarwood she started to sense something, like there was a change that had yet to come. Unknown to her, there was a bond between NIck and herself, one that connected their minds. When she first met Nick she trusted him almost immediately. She has Leanbows sense of honor and is as strong in magic as her mother. She had a tendency to talk to Koragg between battles.

She met a knight in training when she was young. He was interested in her cold persona and sought to get to know her. With time her cold exterior melted around him and they got engaged.


	6. Power Rangers RPM

**Pairing : **OC/Flynn

**Summary : **You all thought Dillion's only sibling was Tenaya 7 but the truth is he has another sister. She is the middle sibling of the three of them. She is Venjix's top agent. She became his agent in exchange for Dillion and Tenaya's safety. She has her memories of a time before Venjix. Everyone believes she is dead because Venjix faked her death. The OC also knows Tenaya and Dillion's real name.


End file.
